More Than One, Major
Synopsis In Tao Gems, White Aquamarine meets a new Gem. Plot All other Gems were gone. The Gem was standing in front of White Aquamarine. He wore a deep black tuxedo and black dress pants, along with black shoes. His skin was white. A diamond was on his nose. He had long, dark hair. He almost seemed like a more older version of Onyx. He was only as tall as Moussaieff Red Diamond, 5'6. "Well, well, well, who the hell may you happen to be?" White Aquamarine asked rudely. "Wait..." She quickly noticed the diamond on the Gem. "You're..." "I'm Natural Fancy Black Diamond. High-middle class Diamond. But of course..." He twirled and said, "You can call me Black Diamond." "Where's everyone else? Why are there so many Diamonds?" White Aquamarine asked. "There's more than one, dumbass--- I mean, Major. And here's one of my many powers: I can send someone into a realm only I and the person can communicate in. I'm the ruler of puppetry. Right now, you're just acting like regular White Aquamarine, caring for your Onyx." White Aquamarine shook her head. "My Onyx? I don't like him like tha-" Black Diamond shushed White Aquamarine. "Shh. Now let's see how everyone reacts when I appear in their realm!" Everyone else came back. They were surprised at the sudden appearance of Black Diamond... except for White Diamond. "Baby, you're back!" White Diamond said, running at Black Diamond, then hugging him. "Yeah, I'm back, White. I had a talk with White Aquamarine here. Explained to him who I am." Black Diamond turned to White Aquamarine. "I'm a passive spirit. Don't listen to the hallucination in Onyx's gem," Black Diamond said. White Aquamarine raised her hand. "Black Diamond, can we talk for a second?" Black Diamond nodded. The two walked outside. "So, why are you here? Is it because of Moussaieff Red Diamond? That I'm a Tao Gem? Has to be!" Black Diamond shook his head. "I wish you didn't have to think I'm hostile," he said. "I'm not a hunter of your silly gang. But if you're wondering, there's more than us five Diamonds. Eight, to be correct. No one considers Pink Diamond someone, though." "Well," White Aquamarine said. "Let's have a battle to prove your strength." Black Diamond nodded. "Whatever is necessary to make you happy." The two got into a fighting position. That's when it happened. 5 Diamonds appeared, with the obvious three (Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Moussaieff Red Diamond) being some of them. "Black Diamond, what are you doing with the no life?" Yellow Diamond said. She towered over the rest, making her seem like a queen. "Conversating with her," Black Diamond said. Yellow Diamond sent a quick glare at Black Diamond. "I understand," he said, and looked at White Aquamarine. "Diamonds, vade!" Characters * White Aquamarine * Black Laced Onyx * Steve Strait * Charoite * Moussaieff Red Diamond * Blue DIamond * Yellow Diamond * Black Diamond (debut) * White Diamond * Two unknown Diamonds Category:Enchi's Content